


Constant Fatigue

by demoka



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, bad joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is taking a break from Cameron's idea of taking a break from saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: pool

The pool is the only place that Sarah can escape Cameron’s lust without Cameron having a back up plan. (Saving water by showering with her is a weak, but valid excuse.) She almost feels bad for using Cameron’s weakness against her, but a win is a win. Other hotel guests would get suspicious if she were to attempt to join Sarah in the pool and sink right down to the bottom.

Not that she doesn’t enjoy Cameron’s amorous attentions. That would be far from the truth.

HOWEVER.

Sarah Connor is aching all over, and she hasn’t even been near a punching bag.

This little weekend getaway idea of Cameron’s was a brilliant idea. But Cameron had interpreted Sarah’s agreement to a weekend away to include constant sex. This must be how Skynet intended to kill her, via a sex-crazed cybernetic organism.

Sarah hears murmurs nearby, so she looks up from her floating mattress in the deep end.

Several young males have gathered around rather obviously to ogle Cameron in her very skimpy two-piece. Sarah makes a strangled noise (much to Cameron’s pleasure if that smug little smirk that Sarah imagines she discovered in movie is anything to go by) and gets out of the pool. She shoved a few boys aside and gripped Cameron’s right hand, tugging lightly.

‘You’re coming with me, Tin Miss,’ declared Sarah, so that only Cameron could hear.

‘Exactly what I had planned for us, Sarah,’ came the reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad joke!


End file.
